The present invention relates generally to an electric distribution system, and more particularly, to an electric distribution system suitable for automotive applications.
Currently, the automotive industry is preparing to convert from a 14 volt electrical system to 42 volts to facilitate the increasing demand for electrical power. Various manufacturers of electrical components have and are currently designing 42 volt systems.
Integrated starter/motors or integrated starter/generators are also being proposed for automotive vehicles. Current plans employ the 42 volt system for the operation of the integrated starter/generators. However, during start up motoring, low voltage and high currents can occur. The low voltage and high current may change the performance and decrease the life of electrical components within the electrical system. Components that may be adversely affected may have to be designed to be more robust. This may increase the cost of the system and the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an electrical architecture suitable for powering an integrated starter/generator while still allowing the system to utilize current 42 volt components.